


Everything Grows

by nuttinonice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Farmer Keith (Voltron, Gardens & Gardening, Keith Cant Fucking G arden, Keith saving injured animals!!!, M/M, Married Couple, Married Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Quickies, SHEITH - Freeform, Scars, Shiro will NOT fuck in front of giada, Stripper Shiro (Voltron), Supportive Keith (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), Yeehaw AU, Yeehaw!AU, brief ptsd mention, farm sex???, make up sex kind of???, shiro is sad for like 0.2 seconds, shiro would die for these farm animals, this is a christian chicken home, tufaloo, yeehawsbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: I literally couldn't resist writing for tofuloo's Yeehaw!AU so here's what I came up with!!!After a short drought makes money a little tight, Shiro picks up some day time shifts at the club. All he asks is that Keith takes care of his garden during the day while he's gone, but when it comes to anything that's not corn, Keith's a big ol plant killer.Shiro was always full of surprises. To Keith, it was surprising enough to be married to an ex-military stripper who sang pop tunes while he made breakfast and rode the tractor in his underwear. The biggest surprise however was that out of all the things Keith could do – farming, raising livestock, growing crops – he couldn’t seem to keep a tomato plant alive. Why could he raise corn, but when it came to their vegetable garden, he was killing everything he touched? Was he cursed? Did Shiro’s metal arm have some magical gardening ability that he didn’t?





	1. Everything Grows

**Author's Note:**

> Yeehaw Lore: https://twitter.com/buffshiro/status/1020843835822309376

            Shiro was always full of surprises. To Keith, it was surprising enough to be married to an ex-military stripper who sang pop tunes while he made breakfast and rode the tractor in his underwear. The biggest surprise however was that out of all the things Keith could do – farming, raising livestock, growing crops – he couldn’t seem to keep a tomato plant alive. Why could he raise corn, but when it came to their vegetable garden, he was killing everything he touched? Was he cursed? Did Shiro’s metal arm have some magical gardening ability that he didn’t?

            They’d come up a little short on money last month. A short drought had fallen and a coyote had killed a dozen chickens – much to Shiro’s horror. Keith had rebuilt the fence since then, but the damage had been done. Shiro held a chicken funeral.

            Usually, Shiro helped on the farm and did the housework during the day when he didn’t have a landscaping job in town, then worked at the club at night. This month, he’d taken the day shifts. Longer hours, less tips, but a better salary. It was temporary, so he’d asked Keith to take care of his pet project: the vegetable garden.

            Shiro was a gardener first and foremost. It was the first thing he’d done when he moved onto the farm and it was his regular day job in the city, but the club paid better when they were in a pinch for cash. That garden was his baby and he was trusting it with Keith – the king of black thumbs when it came to anything that wasn’t corn, or watermelons.

            He’d tried everything so far. He watered and tended to it the same way he always saw Shiro doing it, but the flowers had started wilting. The tomatoes grew into green bulbs then _stayed there_ , refusing to ripen and turn red.

            Shiro hadn’t noticed yet. He’d come home from work, tired with sore arms from the elaborate movements he always created on the pole. Keith always tugged him right inside – away from the garden – and covered him in loving kisses, taking his cowboy hat off and placing it on Shiro’s head before tugging him to their shared bedroom.

            Still, distracting Shiro with sex could only work so much. It could work for a _long_ time, but not an entire month.

            Keith was throwing seed into the chicken coup, swearing at the heat, when he saw Shiro pull into the driveway. What was he doing home? In broad daylight? With the dead garden in _full view?_ He waved to distract him, jumping up to get his attention. “Babe!”

            “Keith!” Shiro beamed, stepping out of the car in daisy dukes and a tank top. Keith swore he’d be embarrassed if it was anyone else, but Shiro could pull off anything he wanted.

            Shiro locked the cheap car and rushed over, picking Keith up and smothering him in kisses. “They let me come home early! They’re even paying me for the day.” He grinned as he squeezed him tight, smacking a big kiss to his forehead before setting him down. “Come here, I told you to do this with these shirts.” He said as he took the front of Keith’s flannel and tugged it out of his jeans a little bit into a French tuck. “It’s cuter.”

            “I still have no idea what the difference is.”

            “It’s fashion.” Shiro said, eyebrows raised. “Can I change and come help you outside?”

            Keith bit his lip and looked at the garden out of the far corner of his eye. “I don’t have that much to do. Why don’t we just go in for a little bit and rest up?”

            “I have so much energy today though. I want to help. Put me to work, Babe. I don’t want you to do all the work.”

            “But we could go out to eat or-“

            “We can do that tonight.” Shiro planted one more kiss on his cheek then turned around, intending to walk inside, but he quickly caught sight of the dead garden on the side of their house. His face fell. Shiro almost never showed disappointment, always afraid of starting a fight, or just making Keith feel bad in general, but this time, he looked like he might cry. “Wha… What happened?“

            “Don’t be mad.” Keith winced as Shiro started to walk towards the garden, following him with his stomach in knots.

            Shiro knelt down in the dirt before the garden, examining the browning leaves on his tomato plant and the curling petals on his flowers. He’d been growing red poppies. He said they reminded him of Keith. Red was his color, according to Shiro, but Keith never really gave fashion much thought. Now they looked a little more brown than red. “I thought you were going to take care of it.” He said, his voice dropping as he looked for any remaining signs of life.

            “I’m sorry.” Keith sighed. “I’ve been trying everything. I watered it exactly like you did and I put down the fertilizer. I’ve been looking up all kinds of ways to bring it back to life, but it just keeps getting worse. I’m really, really sorry, Shiro. I know the garden is your-“

            “You didn’t just forget?”

            “No, not at all.”

            Shiro breathed a sigh of relief. “Wow.”

            “You’re not mad?”

            “No Baby. I just thought maybe you forgot about it, but I’m not mad if you just made some mistakes.” He stood up from the dirt and blushed. “This why you’ve been dragging me to bed every night?”

            “It’s not the _only_ reason.” Keith shrugged. “But yeah, I was hoping I could make it better before you saw it.”

            “You know it actually makes me feel a little better that there’s something you’re bad at. I feel like you’re good at everything around here. It’s cute that you can’t keep a garden alive.”

            “Cute?” Keith crinkled his nose.

            “ _Adorable_.” Shiro insisted, leaning in to give him a kiss. “Let’s go to Coran’s gen store, yeah? He has good gardening stuff.”

            “Yeah.” He sighed. “Let’s get going.”

            “Not right now.” Shiro rolled his eyes put a hand on Keith’s hip. “Aren’t you gonna make it up to me?”

            “You _still_ have the energy for sex? I thought I was gonna break a hip last night.”

            “Please?” Shiro asked in a soft voice, leaning in close to Keith’s ear and kissing it as he spoke. “I’m sadddd, don’t you want to cheer me up?”

            Keith rolled his eyes and smiled. “We’re going to the store as soon as we’re done.”

            “Sounds good to me.”

            “Alright, City Boy.” Keith sighed as he took his hand and pulled him towards the house.

            If there was anything they both loved about the farm, it was the privacy. Keith could play bad songs on his acoustic, Shiro could moan like a crazy person. He knew there were a lot of things Shiro missed about the city, but they both reveled in the luxury of not having any neighbors to bother.

            “Sorry for killing your garden.” Keith said as they stepped through the front door, hanging his hat up on the hook by the door before turning to tug off Shiro’s tank top. It was a plain white one that he wore to work, but he knew when they changed to go get gardening supplies that he’d put on one of the hokey ones with some kind of sexual pun on it. He kept swearing he’d seen all of Shiro’s wardrobe, but then he’d wander out one day in a shirt he’d never seen before, saying some shit like “crops get me corny.”

            “Have we even had make up sex before?” Shiro asked as Keith kissed the scars on his chest.

            “Is this even make up sex?” Keith kissed the side of his neck and gave him a little push to ease him towards their room. “We didn’t fight.”

            “We never fight.” Shiro laughed, finally walking off towards the bedroom and letting Keith follow. “But you can make this up to me anyways.”

            Keith took his time as always, stripping Shiro down and kissing every scar. He really did feel bad. Shiro worked hard on that garden and it had only taken him two weeks to kill it.

            Shiro seemed grateful for the extra attention, mewing at every touch and purring when Keith pressed a line of kisses down his prosthetic arm. He felt sometimes like it was an ugly part of him, but Keith did his best to erase that insecurity.

            “Keith… Keith… Deeper please.” Shiro pleaded underneath him, polite as always and Keith always obliged, letting Shiro’s strong fingers push up into his hair as he rocked his hips.

            “How’s that, Baby?” Keith said, his voice gruff as he rolled his hips.

            Shiro whimpered in response and hooked one leg over Keith’s hip. “You should fuck up my garden more often.”

            The sex was up-tempo and sweaty, Keith still warm from the heat of the day and Shiro squirming from pleasure. They shared sloppy, open-mouthed kisses and moved together, moaning in sync when they got close until they finished together and Keith pulled Shiro under the blankets. It had been a while since they shared a mid-day quickie just for the hell of it.

            “I’ll teach you how to take care of the plants.” Shiro smiled between kisses, nuzzling his nose against Keith’s. “You gotta do it with love.”

            “I don’t think they sell love at the general store.”

            “No, but we’ve got plenty of it here, don’t we?” Shiro planted a wet kiss on the side of Keith’s nose then pulled away to get dressed. “Let’s get going. We might be able to salvage some of my poor babies you killed.”

            “Don’t talk about them like they’re people, Shiro. It makes me feel like a murderer.”

            Shiro tugged on a pair of rainbow boxers and one of his famous tank tops: “gardening makes me thorny.”

            “You gotta wear that one, huh?”

            “Mhm.” Shiro nodded, opening up the dresser and tossing Keith a clean pair of jeans. “You know one day I’m gonna start making you match.”

            The trip to the store was brief. Shiro knew just what to buy and how much he needed, picking up a few new packets of seeds to plant in the event they couldn’t salvage the majority of the plants. Keith had to admit being a tiny bit in awe of him.

            When they got back to the farm, he watched as Shiro hand packed the fertilizer around the roots of every plant, spraying some with vinegar to keep the bugs off without exposing his garden to too many chemicals. Keith was so used to showing Shiro how to do things. He’d been such a city boy when they first met, but watching him work in the dirt made his heart pound a bit. Maybe a little love really was all it took to keep the garden growing.

            “That’s about all we can do for now.” Shiro said as he watered the garden. “Do you think you can take care of it while I go to work? Just do your best.”

            “I will.” Keith sighed. “Sorry for killing your babies.”

            “They _are_ my babies. Be nice to them.”

            “I have to clean out the rabbit cages, would it help your mourning process to go play with them for a while?”

            Shiro’s eyes lit up at the prospect of a possible hour with the rabbits. He was affectionate with all the animals on the farm, but the bunnies? Those were his weak spot.

            They killed the rest of the day outside. Shiro chasing rabbits around the property while Keith handled the grunt work. He didn’t mind it. Sometimes he preferred to just watch Shiro have fun than to have his assistance. Maybe they’d take one of the horses out for a ride later just so he could see the excited look his husband always got when they rode together.

            When night fell and Shiro went inside to shower for their dinner date, he went out to the garden one more time, trying to memorize everything Shiro had done to revitalize it. He had two weeks not to fuck this thing up. If anything, he’d bring the garden back just to see Shiro smile.

**

            Two weeks of alternate pesticides, organic fertilizer, and a lot attention was what it took to bring Shiro’s precious home garden back to life. Keith had made him promise not to look too closely at it until the end of the month, determined to save it himself, so he could prove he could.

            When Shiro walked through the front door, exhausted from work, Keith was there to greet him with a salad bowl.

            “Since when do we eat salad?” Shiro yawned, walking over to press a lazy kiss to Keith’s forehead. “Don’t tell me you’re going on a diet. You’re too skinny already.”

            “Nah.” Keith laughed, picking up one small slice of tomato and holding it up to Shiro’s lips. “Eat.”

            Shiro took it in his mouth and raised his eyebrows. “It’s good.”

            “Yeah? Really good?”

            “I mean, yeah. For a tomato.”

            “It’s from the garden.”

            Shiro’s eyes widened. “Wait. Really?!” He turned fast on his heel and bolted back out the door, running around to the side of the house to see his garden, green and lush even under the moonlight.

            Keith followed him out and smiled at his progress, heart swelling a bit at his husband’s excitement over something so small.

            “Keith, you really did it. Look at it, it’s gotten huge!” Shiro ran over and picked him up, peppering his face in kiss after kiss. “I love you, I love you, I love you!”

            “Shiro.” Keith coughed. “Can’t breathe, Babe.”

            “Sorry.” He smiled as he set him down, squeezing him a little lighter. “It’s really cute that you got good at gardening for me.”

            “Well, can’t have a city boy kick my ass at farm stuff, right?”

            “I guess.” Shiro laughed a little, leaning in to plant one more thank you kiss on Keith’s lips. “Let’s go eat the fuck out of some salad.”


	2. My Shiro(na)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's insecure about his scars until Keith finds a wounded calf that looks just like him!!! Also bc cowboy Keith cheers him on for like five hours at the club and smooches all of those scars!
> 
> Keith knew how insecure Shiro was about his arm and his scars. Who wouldn’t be? They marked him with constant reminders of all the pain he’d been through and hell, he could just strangle anyone who made Shiro feel bad about those things. They were a part of him that showed his strength, but all people ever did was gawk and ask what had happened to him. He wasn’t going to let some city slick dick head take his husband’s confidence away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, based off the amazing yeehaw AU by @buffshiro / tofuloo!!
> 
>  
> 
> Yeehaw Lore

            On Shiro’s club nights, Keith makes dinner. He uses the vegetables from Shiro’s garden and the ones he grows in the fields. He cooks lean meats - never from their own stock due to Shiro’s _emotional attachment_ to the animals – and now and then, he makes dessert too. He makes it late and stays up for Shiro to come home. They enjoy falling asleep together enough that Shiro takes evening shifts from five to ten, or midnight, always getting home just in time to eat a late dinner and fall into bed to either sleep or have sex – depending on the mood. Keith always liked to joke that it spared a horse the trouble every time you rode a cowboy and Shiro – being the true animal lover of the house – took the advice very seriously.

            Keith heard the front door open a little earlier than usual as he took the pork chops out of the oven and set the pan on the counter, glancing up at the clock on the wall. 9:45? “Shiro? That you, Darlin’?”

            “Yeah.” Shiro mumbled, shoulders slumped as he walked into the kitchen and planted a lazy kiss on Keith’s cheek. “Thanks for making dinner.”

            “What’re you doing home early?”

            “It’s nothing.” Shiro shrugged.

            “It is _not_ nothing if you look this.” Keith said, rolling up his flannel sleeves as he looked him over. “Did someone touch you?”

            “No.”

            “Harass you?”

            “Not really.”

            “What’d you mean not _really_?”

            Shiro rolled his eyes. “Someone complained. They sent me home.”

            “Huh?” Keith leaned back against the counter. “What’d they complain about?”

            “They um… They thought my arm and the scars were gross. They told my manager they paid to see some ass, not someone trying to overcome a disability.”

            Keith’s eyes widened. “They fuckin’ _what?_ ”

            “It’s fine. It’s just one jerk.” Shiro shrugged, but Keith could see he was crushed. His eyes wandered over to their open bedroom door where Giada had wandered out. That little chick was always in the house nowadays. “Don’t curse in front of Giada.”

            “Shiro, no chicken talk right now. Your manager just let someone do that?”

            “Couldn’t help it. Customer’s always right and stuff.’” Shiro said, his voice low as he walked over to the doorway and knelt down to pick up his favorite chick. She was incredibly overweight from all the treats Shiro gave her, but he smothered her in little kisses and held her carefully against his chest.

            Keith knew how insecure Shiro was about his arm and his scars. Who wouldn’t be? They marked him with constant reminders of all the pain he’d been through and hell, he could just strangle anyone who made Shiro feel bad about those things. They were a part of him that showed his strength, but all people ever did was gawk and ask what had happened to him. He wasn’t going to let some city slick dick head take his husband’s confidence away.

            Keith shut his eyes and took a deep breath. “You know what that customer looked like?”

            “Yeah, he’s probably still hanging around there. They um… They put the hottest ones on after ten.”

            “ _You’re_ one of the hottest ones. You don’t work that shift because you asked not to, remember?”

            Shiro just shrugged and kissed Giada’s little head. He didn’t even smile when she chirped in response.

            “I’m getting the gun.”

            “Keith!” Shiro jerked his head up. “You said if I let you keep the rifle that you wouldn’t go all Duck Dynasty.”

            “Darlin’ I have absolutely no idea what the words duck dynasty mean.”

            Shiro rolled his eyes. “It was a show about dumb rednecks. Don’t be a dumb redneck. I like my sweet country husband who works hard and supports me. I _don’t_ like Redneck Keith who likes to shoot guns and keeps Mountain Dew in our fridge.”

            Keith narrowed his eyes. “Don’t bring the Dew into this.”

            “Keith if you walk into the club _literally_ guns a blazin’ then I’ll just lose my job. It’s the only strip club close enough for me to work at. Don’t ruin it.”

            “Well shit.” Keith sighed. “How are we gonna fix this?”

            “There’s nothing to fix.”

            “Yes there is. When you get in a funk about your body it goes on for days. _Weeks_ sometimes. I’m not gonna let you go through that because of some city asshole.”

            “You talk about people in the city like they’re another race. I’m from the city you know.”

            “Yeah, but you’re the best and the rest of ‘em couldn’t tell a corn cob from a cucumber.”

            “Don’t do the hokey sayings. You know I love them and you also know I’m not in any kind of mood to have sex.”

            Shit, this was bad. Shiro turning down sex was like Keith turning down Sweet Tea.

            “I think I’m just gonna go to bed.”

            “Not without eating you ain’t.” Keith slapped two of the pork chops on a plate and set it in front of him, walking off to grab him a fork and a glass of water when he heard a little sniffle behind him. Shiro was crying…

            He knew better than to point it out if Shiro was trying to hide it. When Shiro wanted comfort, he cried. When he didn’t, he bottled it up. Keith would have to wait him out.

            “Here you go, Darlin’.” He said as he set the glass and fork beside his plate. “I’m gonna go make up the bed. You can get cozy in a minute.”

            “Thanks, Keith.” Shiro said in a soft voice, reaching out to grab his hand and squeeze.

            “I’ll be back to sit with you, just let me get the bed ready.” Keith headed off to their room and kicked off his boots, stripping himself of his dusty jeans and flannel shirt and putting on one of Shiro’s jokey t-shirts. They were big on him and he knew how it made Shiro smile when he wore one.

            He pulled the sheets off the bed and laid down fresh ones, fluffing the pillows and tossing an extra blanket over the comforter. It got cold at night. He laid out Shiro’s rainbow boxers and another t-shirt for him to change into before heading back to the kitchen to put his hands on Shiro’s shoulders. “Darlin’ y’know you’re the most beautiful thing in this whole town, right?”

            “This town has like five hundred people.”

            “And you’re number one.” Keith rubbed his shoulders and pressed a kiss to the top of Shiro’s head, massaging out the tension until he relaxed a little. “What time do you have to be up?”

            “Not ‘till eight. I have a gardening job.”

            “That’ll help make you feel better, yeah?”

            “A little.” Shiro shrugged. “Come eat with me.”

            Keith obliged and sat right next to him with his own plate, eating with one hand as he kept the other on Shiro’s back. He could just lasso whoever had made such a hateful comment and hurt his feelings. The scars were _sexy_ and the arm made it easy for Shiro to do all kinds of insane tricks on the pole. Who wouldn’t like that? He was the hottest stripper the club even employed.

            They ate together in silence, Shiro leaning into Keith’s touch until they finished and left the dishes for the morning, Keith taking Shiro straight to bed to spoon him. He kissed the scars on Shiro’s shoulders before whispering a soft goodnight, planting a few bonus kisses on his ear and cheek before they settled down.

            He’d figure out a way to cheer him up. Keith was good at that.

**

            Keith was up before Shiro the next morning and took the extra time to cook him breakfast before heading out to work on the farm. The sheep needed shearing and there were plenty of eggs that needed collecting, but he couldn’t seem to clear his mind. Was Shiro going to be okay to work tonight? What if someone said something nasty about him again?

            Keith watched Shiro roll out of a driveway from his place by the chicken coup and sighed. He needed to come up with a way to make him feel better. Usually, he could write a little song, or give Shiro a little extra love and attention in bed and it would go away, but when his deeper insecurities rose up, it was much harder.

            He needed to think.

            Keith got the necessary chores done then jogged out to the stables, saddling up on Champion and riding her out.

            “Shh, good girl.” He cooed when she tried to buck a bit. She’d always been a bit more skittish than the other horses, but once she started to trot, she calmed. Riding her always helped Keith think, so he took her off the farm and out past the Holt property, letting his hat shade his face as he rode towards the sun. What could he do to assure Shiro that he was beautiful?

            He turned a corner on the trail and stopped when he heard a whimper. It sounded like a calf. A young one at that.

            “Slow girl, slow.” Keith murmured as he came to a stop on the horse, leaning over to peer behind the tangled shrubbery beside the dirt trail. “Somethin’ there?” He heard a soft, strangled _moooo_ in response and hopped off the horse, holding the reigns in one hand as he walked over to look. If something jumped out, he didn’t want her to get spooked and run.

            He pulled back the thicket and winced at the sight of the baby calf. It was badly wounded, missing the lower half of one leg. It looked like it had been shot off, probably by some dumbass country kid around. Stupid kids were always playing with guns like they were toys.

            “Sit tight lil’ one.” Keith frowned, turning to grab the first aid kit from his saddle bag and pulling out the gauze. He set it down and bent over to pick the calf up from behind the bush, bringing it closer and setting it down. It had to have just been born a few weeks ago, still small. It had no patches, just completely white fur all over.

“You look a lil’ bit like my husband.” Keith chuckled as he wrapped the gauze around the injured leg to stop the bleeding. The calf might not make it, but there was an animal hospital nearby. A simple prosthetic could allow it to walk and he could raise it from a bottle since he had no clue where it’s mother was. “Man you’re all scratched up.” He said, looking over the scrapes and cuts from the bush. “Someone must’ve thrown you back there, huh? Let’s get you home and taken care of.”

It took about five tries to get himself on the horse with an injured and whining calf in his lap, but as soon as he did it, he took off back towards the farm. The poor thing had to be scared out of it’s mind and it had lost a lot of blood, but Keith was determined it was a sign. It looked _just like_ Shiro. With it’s white fur and the cuts from the shrub, it would have scars just like him too and it was still beautiful. Shiro never thought an animal was ugly. If this little gal could pull through, it could really mean something.

Back home, he fed the calf some milk to keep it’s strength up then rushed to the animal hospital. He rarely made the trip there. He knew how to care for his animals, but this one was an emergency he didn’t have the equipment for.

He must not have found the calf long after it was injured. The blood loss wasn’t severe and she was definitely young. Her navel had been swollen which meant she couldn’t be much over a weak old and the vet gave her some iodine solution to bring it down, something Keith always kept on hand, but he’d been too distracted by the leg wound to think about other health problems she might have.

They hooked her up with a small prosthetic that would allow her walk – although she’d walk pretty funny – and Keith was on his way. They’d keep her on a bottle, take the prosthetic – well it was really more like a peg leg – off to disinfect the wound on a regular basis, and boom. A new member of their little farm-ily.

“You’re gonna love Giada lil gal.” Keith grinned when he got the calf back home, holding her wrapped up in a blanket. “You’ve had a long day, let’s get some food in ya.” He prepped a quick bottle and took her out to the porch, sitting down in the rocking chair to nurse her. “You’re a hungry lil’ one aren’t ya?” Keith smiled as she drank from the bottle. “Ya know your other daddy’s due home any minute. He’s gonna love you.”

As if on queue, Shiro’s car appeared in the distance and Keith’s smile turned into a grin. Nothing made Shiro happier than a new baby animal on the farm.

Shiro practically jumped out of the car when he pulled in, racing up to meet the new addition. “Keith, what is this? Where’d she come from? You said our only pregnant cow isn’t due for-“

“I found ‘er.” Keith shrugged. “She was hurt. One of the dumb kinds ‘round past the Holy property must’ve shot her. Look.” He took the blanket away to reveal her little white steel prosthetic.

Shiro’s mouth fell open. “She’s like me.”

            “Mhm.”

            “What’re the other bandages on her?”

            “She got scraped up pretty bad. Whoever hurt her tossed her behind this prickly bush an’ now she’s got scars.”

            “Oh you sweet baby.” Shiro cooed, kneeling down to pet her head. “You’re still so adorable. Don’t you worry.”

            “She’s ‘xactly like you.”

            “What’re we gonna call her.”

            Keith snorted. “This time I came up with a good name.”

            “Did you?” Shiro raised his eyebrows. “Last time you tried to name that sweet little piggy ‘Bacon.’ Don’t be mean.”

            “Well she’s just like you yeah? But we can’t call her Shiro ‘cause, well, you’re my Shiro, but also she’s a lady. So how ‘bout we call her Shirona?”

            “Shirona!” Shiro beamed. “Aw Keith, I love it. I love her.” He planted a kiss on the middle of the calf’s forehead.

            “You feel up to going to work tonight? You can always call out.”

            Shiro shrugged his shoulders. “I’m gonna go, but I’m not feeling too great about it. I don’t feel like taking my clothes off.”

            “C’mon. Lil Shirona’s beautiful with her scars ain’t she? So are you.” Keith took his hat off and planted it on Shiro’s head. “Get cleaned up and ready to go. I’ll come to your show tonight.”

            “Really?” Shiro’s eyes lit up. “But you must have so much work to do after having to take care of this baby all day. Don’t you have to be up early?”

            “Don’t worry about me.”

            “Thank you.” Shiro smiled, standing up and bending over to give him a kiss. “You’re not bringing the gun right?”

            “No.” Keith rolled his eyes. “But I could.”

            “Don’t. You already scare my manager.”

            “I _should_. If he understaffs the bouncers again and you get touched-“

            “Keith. I’m fine, Baby. Just come and enjoy the show.” Shiro gave him one more kiss then stood up to go and get showered. “Wear the belt buckle.”

            “The one that ripped your fish nets?”

            “It’s good luck.”

**

            Keith was considering himself an honorary bouncer for the night. He put on his hat and the big Texas belt buckle Shiro loved, but most importantly, he dawned the steel toed boots in case there was an ass he had to kick. Shiro put a bit of a damper on his badass cowboy vibe though. Not because of the blue glitter thong he had on under a tight pair of shorts or the see through tank top, but because Keith couldn’t stop his stupid blushing when he saw him walk out of the bedroom like that. It had been too long since he’d gone to see one of Shiro’s shows.

            “I put a rock song in the mix for you tonight, but I still insist that you learn to love Rihanna. I can’t be married to a man who won’t sing Umbrella with me.”

            “I’ve sung Umbrella with you.”

            “ _Willingly_ sing Umbrella.”

            “I’ll cover your whole setlist if it’ll make you happy, Darlin’.” Keith sighed. “I may be… a little partial to Carly Rae Jepson. I’ll learn some songs.”

            Shiro stopped and looked at him with huge, shiny eyes. “Would you really?”

            Keith laughed at the smitten look on his face and nodded. “’Course I would.”

            He kept his hand on Shiro’s thigh for the ride to the strip club, squeezing now and then to help keep him calm and relaxed. He even put on the bad radio station that played all the music Shiro liked and he went back to his dressing room with him when he arrived, nodding his head at the manager to let him know it was going to be one of those ‘protective Keith’ nights.

            “Need help with anything?”

            “No, just stay until I’m ready if you don’t mind.” Shiro said, setting his duffel bag down and pulling off the see-through tank top to both Keith’s delight and disappointment. As much as he loved a shirtless Shiro, he’d looked damn good in that sheer thing. “I have to put on something I can actually take off.” He said when he saw Keith’s face. “I’ll wear it for you later.”

            “What are you wearing tonight?”

            “I have tear away stuff.” Shiro smiled, taking a pair of tight fireman themed shorts out of his bag and setting them on the vanity before taking out a jacket to match.

            “Well shoot, I could’ve given you my dad’s old hat to wear.”

            “Even I wouldn’t wear your actual former fireman dad’s hat as a stripping prop.” Shiro laughed as he dropped the shorts he was wearing and put on the new ones. They barely closed over his hips, leaving nearly nothing to the imagination. Keith wasn’t complaining. “Don’t hide in the back, okay? I like to give you a little attention whenever my manager goes on break or to the bathroom or anything.”

            “I’ll be up front. I want to keep an eye out.”

            “Don’t be so protective. There’s bouncers still.” Shiro shrugged the jacket on, leaving it open to expose his chest as he turned to give Keith a kiss. “Will you teach my how to take care of Shirona in the morning? I don’t want you to raise her all by yourself.”

            “I’ll show ya. It’s pretty simple stuff and you should be able to bond with her pretty well.” He watched as Shiro dug out his eyeliner and applied it in the mirror in one try. A while back, Shiro had suggested Keith would look really, _really_ good if he wore a tiny bit of eyeliner. Keith had tried it in an attempt to surprise him. It had not gone well to say the least.

            “Do I look good?” Shiro asked when he turned around and Keith responded with a kiss, his hands giving Shiro’s hips a loving squeeze and the brim of his hat pushing his white hair back as they shared the moment.

            “Always.” Keith answered when they parted, blushing a bit when Shiro’s hand came up to trace the scar on his face. “You always say I’m handsome ‘cause of that mark, don’t ya?”

            “Mhm.” Shiro nodded. “You’re beautiful with it. I mean, I wish you didn’t have to have your face split open by a hoe, but it doesn’t make you ugly.”

            “Start having that attitude towards yourself, Mister.” Keith said, using his index finger to trace some of the exposed scars on Shiro’s chest before he leaned up to kiss the one on his nose. “I’ll be sittin’ right there. Look at me if you feel nervous tonight.”

            “Thanks, Keith.” Shiro smiled, pulling him into a hug and squeezing tight. “I love you.”

            “I love you too.” Keith hugged him back and gave him one more kiss on the lips before he pulled away. “You ready to go out?”

            Shiro nodded and Keith squeezed his hips one more time before wishing him luck and heading back out to the bar. He couldn’t make it in to watch Shiro too much, but he was still considered a regular. The whole staff knew the story of how Shiro had seduced the boy in the bedazzled cowboy hat all the way to the altar. Their wedding photo was up in the dressing room even though Shiro only worked part time.

            Keith got his whiskey from the bar and took a seat close to the stage, trying to keep his eyes elsewhere as the dancer before Shiro finished a routine. He knew Shiro wouldn’t be jealous if he watched, but he still felt weird about it.

            Luckily, it didn’t take long for the song to end and that dancer left, leaving the stage open for Shiro as Def Leppard’s ‘Pour Some Sugar On Me’ started to play.

            Keith had to laugh a little when Shiro burst through the curtains to that song. He’d told him he liked classic rock, but Def Leppard wasn’t exactly what he meant. It was cute that Shiro had tried though. It made him love the song anyways.

            There was a mix of men and women in the club. A few men sat around him and a group of women to the side of the stage. All whistled when Shiro took off the fireman’s jacket, tossing it right in Keith’s lap – much to the women’s jealousy.

            He spent the song gyrating, teasing the removal of his tan shorts, pulling himself up on the pole only to teasingly slide back down. Keith did his best to control himself, but he kept the jacket in his lap to hide the bulge. He could never understand how Shiro could be built like a lumberjack, but move as fluid as water on the stage. He was acrobatic enough he could probably be in Cirque de Soleil or something. Keith leaned his head on his fist, watching the way his husband’s hips rolled with the music until the song ended and Shiro went back to his usual playlist.

            Keith watched while Shiro danced through his favorites. Ariana Grande, Rihanna, a few indie pop tunes that Shiro had found on Spotify. The music wasn’t his own taste but he adored how much Shiro liked it. The shorts were long gone and Keith took pleasure in noticing the subtle stiffness in Shiro’s thong. He would never get hard on stage, being professional as he was, but Keith noticed that he got the teeniest bit aroused whenever he came to watch him.

            He was on his third drink when a new group of men came and sat in the booth behind him. Keith didn’t think much of them until he heard them mumbling over the music.

            “Why the fuck is this guy on again?” One of them whispered. “It’s fucking gross. He’s all cut up and part cyborg.”

            Keith’s fists clenched. Shiro didn’t want confrontation. He wouldn’t say anything unless they tried to take it to the manager again. If Shiro didn’t know, his feelings wouldn’t be hurt. He took a deep breath and smiled back when Shiro met his gaze, offering a wave to which Shiro winked and blew a kiss at him before sliding down the pole. He could still hear the group mumbling behind him. They sounded young.

            “He’s gotta be a Kerberos vet right? Try to spook him, so a different dancer will go on.”

            Keith’s eyes went wide, but before he could say something, or even stand up, one of the men in the group removed a backpack from his shoulders and slammed it onto the floor. The thing had to be full of bricks, or _something_ because the noise rang through the club like a gun shot and Keith was up like a rocket.

Shiro had yelped at the sound and fallen off the pole, his face red as he picked himself back up with shaky hands. Those motherfuckers. Scaring someone with PTSD? What kind of a shitty human did someone have to be to do that? He gritted his teeth hearing them howl with laughter at Shiro’s reaction, torn between running to the stage to comfort his shaken husband, or kicking the asses of the people that had frightened him. He looked back towards the stage where Shiro was standing still, eyes wide, breathing fast, and he swore. He couldn’t leave him up there.

“Baby, it’s okay.” Keith said, rushing up to the stage and climbing onto it. It only made the group laugh louder, but he was relieved to see a bouncer running up to them out of the corner of his eye. “Hey, let someone else take over. Let’s take a break. Come on.”

Shiro’s lips quivered and he nodded, quickly tucking himself under Keith’s arm to be lead off stage.

“I got you now.” Keith murmured when they made their way back to the dressing room, putting his hands on Shiro’s shoulders. “Take a deep breath.

“That was so embarrassing.” Shiro croaked, staring down at the floor. “Why the fuck did they do that?”

“I think it was the same guys from the other night, Darlin’. They’re probably getting’ kicked out now. I saw the bouncer go up to ‘em.”

“Thanks for not getting into a fight about it. It would have made it a lot worse for me.”

“I know.” Keith sighed, pulling him into a hug and kissing the top of his head. “Don’t let those assholes ruin this for you, alright? You love to dance up there and you’re fucking gorgeous. I’d do anythin’ to make sure people like that couldn’t come in here and make you feel this way.” He heard the thrum of music from outside, signifying someone else had taken the stage for a moment. That was good. It would give Shiro more time.

“I thought it was a gun. It scared the shit out of me.”

            “I know, Darlin’.” Keith grimaced, running one hand through his hair to soothe him. It could have been worse. He’d just gotten spooked, but he could have potentially gone into a full on flashback. The music had probably helped ground him.

            They lifted their heads at the sound of a knock on the dressing room door, Keith kissing Shiro’s forehead one more time before going to answer it himself.

            “Did you handle it?” Keith asked when he saw Shiro’s manager standing in front of him. He was a nice guy. He typically did right by Shiro and was protective of all the strippers who worked at the club, but Keith wasn’t having it tonight. If those men weren’t kicked out and banned for life, he was taking Shiro straight home. The manager – a cousin of the Holts – was built similar to Shiro. Keith knew he could kick ass and take names, so he took no excuses when it came to not standing up to rude customers.

            “It’s handled.” He nodded, running a hand through his ginger hair as he looked apologetically at Shiro. “They’re banned. I think they were some kids from the community college. Dude had a bag full of textbooks. I shouldn’t have sent Shiro home early last shift, but I didn’t want any escalation.”

            “You should have kicked them out then.” Keith glared, but he stepped aside to let him in.

            “Shiro, you can go home if you want to, but the stage is yours if you’re up to it.”

            “I don’t know.” Shiro sighed. “They complained about my scars, didn’t they? I don’t want to gross people out.”

            “Takashi Shirogane, you will not let some zit faced community college yahoos take your confidence away.” Keith said and Shiro laughed, standing up to give him a kiss on his own scar, right on his cheek.

            “Yahoos?” Shiro smiled. “You’re such a cowboy.”

            “Shut up.” Keith rolled his eyes. “What would you say if someone called Shirona ugly? You’re the hottest stripper here. Own it.”

            “Shirona is pretty cute.”

            “Uh… I don’t know any Shirona, but we’ve got an opening for the ladies if-“

            “She’s a cow.” Keith interrupted.

            “Oh.”

            “Baby, if you want to keep dancing, I’ll sit right in front of the stage.” Keith said, putting a hand on Shiro’s hip. “Finish your shift. Pretend it’s just for me.”

            “I guess.” Shiro sighed. “You swear the scars aren’t too much? I don’t want to be a freak show.”

            “The scars are _hot_. They make you look tough.” Keith grinned and the manager nodded in agreement.

            “We usually get requests for the one with the robo-arm.” The manager shrugged. “I’ll get your music going again. On in three?”

            Shiro nodded and waited for him to leave before leaning in to give Keith a proper kiss. “Hey, I’ll make it just for you tonight, okay? Go get a little drunk. I’ll drive us home.”

            “Okay.” Keith chuckled and reached around to give his ass a pinch before pulling away. “See you out there, Hot Shot.”

            “You’re really dorky sometimes.”

            Keith just rolled his eyes at him and left, heading back out to grab another drink and settle back into his seat for the show.

            Shiro really did make it all for him. He paid plenty of attention to other patrons, needing the tips, but he’d crawl on all fours up to the edge of the stage, steal Keith’s hat to wear on his own head, occasionally sneaking a kiss.

Some of the songs made his face hot, watching Shiro body roll to Britney Spear’s ‘Gimme More,’ but some had him cackling. He couldn’t keep a straight face to ‘Bubble Butt,’ or ‘Wiggle.’ Those were Shiro’s twerk songs and he always goofed around a little for them. Keith couldn’t fucking believe he knew all the words to these songs now, but he sang along and cheered until his voice went hoarse and Shiro was beaming on stage.

Keith wasn’t too drunk, but Shiro drove home anyways, a soft smile still on his lips. It was past midnight, but they both felt wide awake.

Keith gave Shirona a little more milk when they got home, letting Shiro smother her in kisses before taking his hand and leading him back. He was going to regret it in the morning, but he still had plenty of energy and there was no way he was resting until he was _positive_ Shiro was feeling beautiful.

“Come here.” Keith murmured, kicking off his boots and wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck. “How awake are you?”

“Pretty awake. I had a lot of fun with you, so I’m not so tired.”

            “Clothes off.”

            “Didn’t I just do that for several hours?”

            “All of ‘em off. You don’t do nude night.” Keith mumbled as he dragged his lips down Shiro’s neck. He wanted all of him.

            “Yet.” Shiro teased, reaching between them to unbutton his shorts.

            Keith made sure to strip himself down quickly, not wanting Shiro to be the only one exposed. He tossed his clothes into the hamper and pulled the comforter off the bed, so they wouldn’t be covered before he pressed Shiro on to the mattress. “Come ‘ere.” He whispered, poised over him on all fours as he leaned down for a kiss, stopping only when he heard a small peep from under the bed. “Shiro.” He sighed. “Did you let Giada in the bedroom again?”

            “I don’t control where she goes.” Shiro shrugged. “Can you put her out? I don’t want her to see me naked.”

            “But it’s okay for her to see _me_ naked?”

            “You’re the one who always rolls his eyes when I don’t want to get it on in front of some animal or another around here.”

            “Fine.” Keith laughed a little and got out of bed, bending down to scoop the baby chick up from her hiding place. He took her to the bedroom window and opened it up, reaching all the way down, so she could hop out of his hand and onto the ground. She’d find her way back into the house again by morning. “Look at you.” He grinned when he turned around to see Shiro splayed out on the mattress, already hard with his face flushed.

            “Come back.”

            Keith opened up their nightstand drawer to take what they needed and went ahead with rolling the condom on. Shiro would have to be exhausted after this and he wouldn’t want to jump in the shower. He set the lube on their pillow and crawled right back over him, kissing the scar on his nose before he worked his way down. He dragged his tongue over the pink scars that patterned Shiro’s chest, pressing a kiss to each of them as he worked his way to his hips, kissing those too.

            “Keith…” Shiro breathed. “You don’t have to-“

            “I like them.” He insisted, opening Shiro’s legs and kissing the scar on the inside of his thigh. He kissed all the way down his legs before looking up at him. “Turn over.”

            Shiro obliged and let Keith work his mouth over each scar on his back, all the way down to his ass where he stopped and lubed up his fingers.

            “How’s that, Darlin’?” Keith asked when he worked his fingers in and out, making sure to press down on the little spot that made Shiro squirm. He’d had some trouble finding it when they first started sleeping together, but now he could lock onto it without even trying. Some kind of prostate GPS.

            “It’s so good.” Shiro breathed, already rolling his hips against the mattress. “Keith.”

            “Do you want to turn over?”

            Shiro nodded and rolled onto his back, spreading his legs as Keith slicked himself up. “You can fuck me now.”

            “Oh can I?” Keith teased, lying back over him and pressing a kiss to the corner of Shiro’s mouth. “You feel beautiful?”

            “Yes.”

            “Good.” Keith reached down to line himself up and watched Shiro’s face as he eased himself in.

            Shiro had two different modes in bed. He could be a total power bottom – teasing and taking his sweet time, bringing Keith right to the edge before stopping and keeping total control. He could also be a complete pillow princess - helpless and whimpering on the mattress as Keith pleasured him, his face red and his hands wandering all over Keith’s body like he couldn’t help touching. Keith loved both modes of Shiro equally, but he was usually more of a pillow princess when he felt vulnerable. Keith was there to make sure he didn’t lose an ounce of the confidence he’d worked so hard to build up.

            “You’re so good and tight, Baby.” He cooed, pressing open mouthed kisses to Shiro’s neck as he started to pump back and forth. “You have no idea how hot you are on stage. Gonna give me a heart attack one day.”

            “Nnn… Keith, do the thing.”

            “Aw, this?” Keith smiled, pushing himself in deep and rolling his hips. Shiro moaned underneath him and wrapped his legs around his hips in response, shivering with the pleasure. “Aren’t you adorable?” He said as he found his rhythm again, Shiro’s nails digging into his shoulders.

            The sex picked up pace pretty quickly, Keith bracing himself with one hand on the headboard as he snapped his hips back and forth, Shiro babbling under him. It took a good bit of control not to cum quickly. He was worked up from watching Shiro on stage and had a little fight left in him from not confronting those assholes in the club.

            “Keith… I-I love you.” Shiro breathed, hot against his ear.

            They weren’t uncommon words from his husband, but Keith sensed the deeper meaning behind them tonight. “I love you too.” He bit his lip and pressed his forehead against Shiro’s as he shut his eyes and felt his orgasm swelling. “Darlin’ I can’t last much longer.”

            “I’m right behind you.”

            A few hard bucks and a deep kiss later, Keith was spilling into the latex while Shiro gasped and came against their stomachs underneath him. It took longer than usual to come down, both of them panting and sharing lazy kisses as the fatigue set in.

Keith pulled out before Shiro could start feeling the soreness and tossed the condom into the bedside trash can before getting up to grab a washcloth. He returned to wipe the mess off of Shiro’s abs – and his own – before tossing it into the hamper with their clothes and pulling the comforter back onto the bed.

“Come ‘ere.” He smiled, opening his arms for Shiro to snuggle into. “Let’s get some sleep.”

Shiro yawned in agreement and rested his head over Keith’s heart, his metal arm draped over his hips. He usually didn’t sleep with it, but Keith didn’t say a word. Maybe he’d grown more comfortable with it.

“Night, Beautiful.” Keith murmured, stroking his hand down Shiro’s back.

“Night.” Shiro smiled, his eyes already shut. “Thanks for everything tonight.”

**

            Keith woke up in an empty bed the next morning. There was no reason for Shiro to be up so early, so he grabbed the first pair of clean underwear he could find and rushed out to find Shiro sitting on their front porch, his arm around Shirona as he fed her from a bottle.

            “Morning, Babe.” Shiro smiled when he turned his head to see him. “I’ll go back to bed soon, I just wanted to see her. She’s just like me, Keith. Seriously. I can’t believe the resemblance.”

            “She is just like you.” Keith laughed as he walked up and planted a kiss on his husband’s head. “She’s beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys "don't bring the dew into this" is the best fanfic line i've written in my entire career  
> headcanon: keith will die for The Dew
> 
> Also: if i could draw i would 100% give y'all a doodle of Shirona but i'm inept
> 
> Might do one or two more chapters if the mood strikes?? Come say hey on Tumblr!!!
> 
> Here's buffshiro's stripper playlist!!! Me and my girlfriend listened to the whole thing on a short road trip and now everyone can see my most recently played on spotify is 'bubble butt' so..


	3. Tough Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith doesn’t have a lot of bad days on the farm. There’s no reason to. He wakes up in bed with the most gorgeous man in town, spends the day taking care of animals he loves, and either gets to crawl right back into bed, or go out and see Shiro perform. 
> 
> Today was different.

Keith doesn’t have a lot of bad days on the farm. There’s no reason to. He wakes up in bed with the most gorgeous man in town, spends the day taking care of animals he loves, and either gets to crawl right back into bed, or go out and see Shiro perform. 

Today was different.

Shiro had a long night at the club before, so Keith left him to sleep when he got up and got dressed for his day of work, cursing when he realized he’d forgotten to do laundry. No clean underwear. Sure, Shiro would tease that it was sexy to go commando, but for a day on the farm? It was just uncomfortable. Then they were out of coffee. 

Keith had hung his head in defeat at the empty pot and headed off to work anyways, yawning as he put his hat on and headed out.

Two minor inconveniences were hardly enough to ruin his day, so he got straight to work feeding the chickens, shearing the sheep, milking the few cows they had. Those were what he considered the “fun” activities. After that, was the hard work and the tractor ran out of gas before he was even halfway done with it.

He had to trek all the way back to the house to get the car which was  _ also _ nearing an empty tank. The trip to town took well over an hour, fueling up the car before buying the gas for the tractor and by then, there was traffic. 

By the time he made it back to the farm, he was gritting his teeth. He was fucking pissed off and the fact that all he had left to do for the day was the shitty stuff irked him. He was just walking through the barn, making sure the cows he’d already milked had enough food when he heard the doors open behind him. 

“Baby?” Shiro asked, clad in a pink ‘Plow Me’ shirt and short denim shorts as poked his head in. “Hey!” He grinned at the sight of him. “I’m off today, you need some help?”

“Hey Darlin’.” Keith’s shoulders untensed a bit. “Yeah, I could use it.”

“Put me to work.”

Keith cocked his head to the stalled cow nearest to Shiro. “Can you check in there for me? Lemme know if she’s got enough to eat.”

“Sure thing.” Shiro beamed, always eager to help as he swung the stall door open and stepped in. Not a second later, did Keith hear him squeak and the sound of a metal bucket toppling over. Shit. “Sorry, sorry!” Shiro stammered, picking up the milk bucket to salvage what hadn’t poured out.

“It’s… okay, Sweetheart. It happens. Why don’t you go feed the rabbits?”

“Sure.” Shiro said. He adored the bunnies and always jumped at the opportunity to see them. Plus, it was a simple task and hard to mess up.

Keith lead him out of the barn and over to the rabbit pen, breathing a sigh of relief and taking a moment to check his phone as Shiro went to take care of the task at hand. It was just one of those days where he hadn’t taken a break since getting out of bed and it didn’t do his mood any favors at all. 

“Shit, come back here!” 

“Hm?” Keith lifted his head and groaned at the sight of Shiro chasing one of the baby bunnies around. He put his phone back in his pocket. “Chase him here Babe, I’ll corner him.”

Shiro obliged and chased the white baby bunny back in Keith’s direction, who managed to bend over, scoop it up, and hand it back off to Shiro. 

“Did you finish feeding-” His eyes landed on the food pile in the pen. “Shiro…”

“What?”

“Babe, that’s the guinea feed.” He sighed, running his hand over his face. It would be a bitch to get the food out of the pen to replace it.

“Really? I’m sorry, it looks exactly the same.”

“I’ll get it. It’s fine.” Keith said as he got on his knees and reached into the pen to grab the tray of food, cursing when a stray wire sliced his hand. “ _ Fucker _ .” He growled, pulling out and standing up, so he could kick the pen shut, scattering all the bunnies to the corner. He was bleeding and they’d have to go all the way back to the house for first-aid. He might even need a tetanus shot for safety. 

“God dammit.” He swore, heat boiling up inside him. Fuck this day. Fuck the ninety-degree sun and the stupid tractor with its shitty fuel economy. Fuck the stupid spilled milk in the barn and the wrong feed in the rabbit pen that he couldn’t get out now. It all made his head hurt. 

“Keith-”

“God  _ dammit _ Shiro, I thought you came out here to make my day easier.” He bit back at him and Shiro’s expression practically shattered, the loving concern in his eyes crumpling into shock and hurt at his lover’s harsh words. Keith watched the transition and sighed, his shoulders slumping. Fuck. He knew he had temper issues and he knew they sometimes got the best of him and he’d snap, but… Never at Shiro. He hadn’t meant it. 

“I… I was just trying to help.” Shiro stuttered. Tears were swelling in his beautiful eyes and it made Keith want to jump right off the nearest cliff. Seeing Shiro hurt broke his heart into a million pieces and he didn’t even know what to say to make it better. 

“Takashi…”

“Don’t call me that right now.” Shiro croaked, his lips quivering. “I know I’m a fuck up, but-”

“Please don’t say that.” Keith begged, cradling his injured hand as he stepped forward. First aid could wait. “Darlin’ I’m so sorry I snapped at you like that, I was just-”

Shiro shook his head and backed away. “I shouldn’t have bothered you. I’ll go pick my shift back up at the club.” He bent down to open the pen and put the baby bunny back inside before shutting it. “I’ll let you work.”

“Shiro, don’t do that. It’s your day off.”

Shiro just shrugged his shoulders and bit hard on his lower lip before he turned to walk away. Keith knew he’d start bawling the moment he was alone. 

Keith hung back to give him some space, his heart heavy. He’d let the shitty day get the best of him and worst of all, he’d taken it out on Shiro. Sure, Keith had showed him a thousand times the proper way to feed the bunnies and reminded him over and over to keep the pen closed, but Shiro was most absent minded when he was feeling loving and cheerful. Keith had taken that happiness and ripped it right out from under him. 

He took his injured hand back to the house after Shiro went to the club, blinking back a few tears of his own when he washed and dressed the cut. He absolutely deserved the dumb injury that he was definitely going to have to go to the doctor for. That’s what he got for behaving like an absolute asshole. Shiro had come out on his day off to cheer him up and help him out and all Keith had done was hurt his feelings. He hoped dancing would cheer Shiro up, but he knew it would only do so much. 

Keith made dinner and wrapped a plate, so Shiro could have some proper food when he came back home. - even if he had to microwave it. He made the couch up with blankets and pillows, expecting to spend the night on it if Shiro wasn’t ready to talk, although he hoped he would be. Partly to ease his conscience, but mostly just so Shiro would feel okay. He hadn’t done anything wrong and he deserved better than someone who snapped at him.

When Shiro came home past midnight, Keith was still awake with the TV on. 

“Hey.” Keith said, shutting the television off and rushing up to take the duffel bag from his hands. “Do you want to talk or do you want to sleep? I made you dinner if you want it.”

Shiro just shrugged his shoulders, his eyes staring dejectedly off towards the kitchen. 

“Baby, I’m so sorry about earlier. It wasn’t right of me and I didn’t mean it.”

“I know you didn’t, it just…” Shiro sighed. “You’ve never cursed at me before. Ever.”

“I know.” Keith grimaced. “Will you come sit with me, Darlin’? I can’t stand for either of us to sleep mad at each other.”

Shiro gave a nod of defeat and walked with Keith to join him on the couch, slumping down in the cushions. 

“Darlin’ you didn’t deserve an inch of the shit I gave you earlier. I was just havin’ a rough day and when I sliced my hand, I got pissed, but it wasn’t really at you. You were just tryin’ to help like the sweet thing you are and I went and made you feel bad for it.”

“I know I had screwed some stuff up. You have a right to be annoyed, it was just that… You scared me, Keith.” Shiro said in a quiet voice, looking over at him with what had to be the softest eyes in the whole world. “You don’t lose your temper with me.”

Keith hated himself for breaking that streak. “I’m sorry. I can’t tell you how bad I feel ‘bout it.” He reached over and put his hand on Shiro’s thigh, breathing a sigh of relief when he realized he didn’t tense at his touch. They were okay. “You’re not a fuck up. You’re the sweetest, smartest, strongest person I know and I love that you’re a kind-hearted city boy who comes out to help me on the farm. You can  _ always _ come help me. I never won’t be happy to see you.”

Shiro took a deep breath and leaned into him, shutting his eyes and letting Keith run his hands through his hair. “Don’t curse at me again. You can get mad, you can always walk away and go curse at something else, but don’t yell at me. Don’t swear at me.”

“Never again. I promise.” Keith cupped Shiro’s face in his hand and leaned in. “Can I?”

Shiro nodded and let Keith move in and kiss him, their lips tender and delicate with how they moved together until they found the comforting familiarity and started to kiss deeper. 

It may have been Keith’s first time snapping at him, but they’d had hurt feelings before. He knew how to make things right. 

“Takashi.” Keith breathed against his lips. “Let me make it up to you. Let me do what you like.”

Shiro’s cheeks turned pink. He knew  _ exactly _ what those words meant and it woke them both up in an instant. “Take me, Keith.”

Keith threaded his fingers - the uninjured ones - through Shiro’s and pressed a kiss to his forehead before pulling him up, leading them back to their bedroom, so he could strip him down to his dance thong, giving the bulge it carried a generous squeeze before cocking his head towards the bed. 

Shiro didn’t hesitate to assume the position, ridding himself of the thong and giving Keith a minute to get himself naked while he got on all fours. 

It was something Keith saved for special occasions and making things up to Shiro. That was as important as a lovemaking session could get. He crawled onto the bed to settle himself behind Shiro and held him open with one hand before leaning in. 

“Keith.” Shiro whimpered when his tongue circled his entrance, pressing his head into the pillows as Keith went to work. 

Keith wasn’t sure what was so sensitive about Shiro in that particular area, but he indulged nonetheless, swirling his tongue around the taught muscle and dipping down to massage his perineum. 

“Keith, Baby.” Shiro whined, his cock dripping a stain onto their sheets after only a minute. 

“You want to be touched, Darlin’?”

“Please.”

Any other night, Keith would have teased him mercilessly, but this was make up sex. Shiro got what he wanted. He pressed his tongue down and licked as he slid his hand around to take Shiro in his hand. They could worry about the sheets later. “Does that feel good for you, Sweet Pea?” Keith cooed, his grip gentle as he stroked Shiro. There were plenty of nights where they liked it rough. This wasn’t one of them. 

Shiro whimpered in response and parted his thighs just a little bit more. “Make me cum, Keith.”

Keith obliged, stroking Shiro’s cock with slow, loving thrusts until he had him right on the edge and sped up, massaging him with his tongue until Shiro clenched and he felt his fist grow wet. Shiro never lasted when Keith used his mouth this much on him. 

“Keeeeith.” Shiro whined, pressing his ass back against him. “You know I can’t hold out when you do that.”

“I know, but you like it too much and you’ve got to get some sleep.” Keith said, pressing a kiss to the right cheek before pulling away and giving it a gentle smack. “Why don’t you go get cleaned up Darlin’ and I’ll fix up the bed.”

“Thank you.” Shiro sighed, rolling off the bed and bending back down to give Keith a kiss. “You want me to blow you?”

“Nah.” Keith shook his head. He hadn’t earned that yet - although it pained him to say no. “Go on and get ready for bed, it’s past one a.m.”

“Thanks Baby.” Shiro said with one more kiss to Keith’s forehead before walking off to the bathroom. “I’m taking you to the doctor in the morning. 

_ Damn _ , Keith thought as he laid back on the pillows. He was really hoping to get out of that part. Oh well. At least Shiro would hold his hand for the tetanus shot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr/Twitter I'm still nuttinonice!! As always, inspired by @buffshiro on Twitter!


	4. Found Fa(r)mily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith couldn’t remember how the subject came up. Maybe it hadn’t really been mentioned explicitly. Maybe it was just the way they looked at each other when Keith taught Shiro how to save a breached calf during birth, or brought him in to watch a new batch of eggs hatch into beautiful little chicks that Shiro fell in love with immediately. How ever it had come up, he had a bad feeling in his gut about it. 
> 
> He’d known all his life that he didn’t want kids, but Shiro had that gleam in his eye, kept dropping hints about it. What the hell would they do if they disagreed on something as fundamental as family? Shiro was all the family Keith needed, but he might not be enough for Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR THIS IS YEEHAW CODE COMPLIANT PLS READ THE WHOLE F I C

Keith couldn’t remember how the subject came up. Maybe it hadn’t really been mentioned explicitly. Maybe it was just the way they looked at each other when Keith taught Shiro how to save a breached calf during birth, or brought him in to watch a new batch of eggs hatch into beautiful little chicks that Shiro fell in love with immediately. How ever it had come up, he had a bad feeling in his gut about it. 

He’d known all his life that he didn’t want kids, but Shiro had that gleam in his eye, kept dropping hints about it. What the hell would they do if they disagreed on something as fundamental as family? Shiro was all the family Keith needed, but he might not be enough for Shiro.

Keith sighed as he poured food into their three dog bowls. All of the dogs preferred to roam outside for the day and come in at night, but they’d come bounding in soon at the prospect of food. Just like Shiro, who’d be home any minute for dinner after a day of gardening and landscaping in the city. 

He’d slaved all evening replicating some of his mother’s home cooking. As much as he loved not having to usually cook, he couldn’t stand Shiro’s healthy diet and had a good plan to fatten him up a bit with homemade biscuits and gravy and some peach cobbler for dessert. Maybe the food would be good enough to fend off the conversation he was dreading.

The front door opened just as he set the table. 

“Keith?”

“In the kitchen, Darlin’.” Keith hollered back. “Come an’ eat.”

“Awesome, you cooked.” Shiro sighed, covered in a thin layer of dirt as he sat down at the dinner table. There was soil dusted in his white hair. 

“When do you have to head out again?”

“Shift at the club starts in two hours. I have some time to relax and get ready.”

“Good.” Keith said, pouring himself a glass of sweet tea before sitting down next to him to eat. Shiro’s ankle hooked around his under the table the moment he sat down, a sign of affection that usually made his heart thump, but now had him worried. 

“Keith Baby?”

“Mhm?” He answered with a mouth full of gravy.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something.” Shiro said, his cheeks pink as he reached his non-metal hand over to rest on Keith’s thigh, squeezing.. 

“Um.” Keith chewed on the inside of his cheek. “Why don’t we save it for after your set tonight, Hon? I don’t want you rushin’ to say somethin’ important when you’ve got to get ready.”

“It won’t take long, it’s just-”

“Tell you what, how ‘bout I go get the shower goin’ and you hop in and join me when you’re done eatin’?”

“Are you sure, you don’t want to just tal-”

Keith leaned in and cut him off with a kiss. “Let me come watch you at the club tonight. Come meet me in the shower and I’ll give you what you like too.” 

Shiro’s cheeks went from pink to red. “I’m full.”

“Okay, come on then.” Keith laughed, relief washing over him as he stood up and lead Shiro their shared bathroom. 

If there was anything that could distract Shiro, it was a little oral and a little extra love and attention, so he got the shower running hot and pulled the curtain closed behind him. 

“Tell me about your set tonight.” He said as he washed the dirt out of Shiro’s hair, massaging the shampoo into his scalp before bringing his soaped up hands down to knead any tension right out of his shoulders. 

“Mm.” Shiro sighed. “Spartan routine tonight. Got the props and everything, but the music’s not gonna really go. Not like people care too much about attention to theme, but there’s no jams about ancient Greece. I’m not gonna gyrate to Pompeii again.”

“You’ll be amazin’ no matter what you dance too. People love the Sparta get up too.” Keith said, letting Shiro tip his head back to wash out the shampoo before reaching his hands down to Shiro’s ass, cupping as much as he could hold and squeezing. “Mind if I give the moneymaker a little love?”

“Please do.” Shiro sighed, turning around while Keith sank to his knees and crying out when he felt his tongue press right where he wanted it. 

Keith was more than happy to be of service, but in the back of his mind, he was still worried. If Shiro wanted to ask him something, he could only eat his ass so many times to avoid the conversation. 

Maybe if he just got through the night, or made him cum hard enough, Shiro would forget about it. 

**

Keith took his usual seat in the back of the club to watch Shiro for the night. It wasn’t something he always had the time for, but he could stay for hours watching Shiro perform. He wasn’t just sexy, he was funny, and charming, walking out onto the stage in a red thong with a cape, clad in golden shin guards and a helmet with a red mohawk to match, shield and spear in hand. It was adorable watching him stomp out, but by the time the props were discarded and Ginuwine’s ‘Pony’ started to play, he had to put his hat in his lap to hide the bulge, eyes glued to the bulge in his lover’s thong and the way his ass moved flawlessly to music. 

Occasionally, Shiro would pick the spear back up, point it right at Keith with a wink while he grinded on the pole. That bastard knew how much it killed him watching him move like that. 

“You’re still as smitten as the first time huh?”

“Hm? Oh!” Keith grinned when he looked up to see Kinkade. “Hey buddy, you just get off?”

“You could say that.” He shrugged, glancing back towards a private dance room. “My hook up just left. You come to watch Shiro?”

“Wouldn’t come for any other reason.”

“How uh… How’s he doing?” Kinkade asked as he took a seat next to Keith. 

“He’s fine, why wouldn’t he be?”

“Has he talked to you yet?”

“Bout what?”

“He’s been meaning to ask you something.” Kinkade said, his eyebrows pushed together. 

“Shit.” Keith grimaced. “He’s been trying to bring something up, but I think I know what it is and I don’t think we’re on the same page.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I just don’t want to bring another living thing in to the house, you know? I like our dynamic as it is.” Keith sighed. “I know we’re gonna fight about it.”

“That’s too bad.” Kinkade nodded. “Well let me know what you guys decide. I’m sure he’ll be fine. He gets over things pretty fast.”

“I guess.” Keith said, a little confused as to why Kinkade was so invested in them having a baby or not. Shiro must have hyped up the idea to him. Shit.

“I gotta get going, but let Shiro know he killed it tonight for me, alright?”

“You got it.” Keith nodded. “See ya ‘round.”

“See you, Dude.” Kinkade laughed as he got up and left, leaving Keith feeling even guiltier than before. 

He looked up at the stage and felt his heart sink. Shiro looked so happy. Their relationship had been near perfect up to this point. How was he going to crush him like this? Even if he wanted to make Shiro happy, he couldn’t bring a baby he didn’t want into their home just to appease him. That wasn’t a good environment for a child. He’d have to say no and he’d have to deal with whatever consequences came with that answer too.

For the rest of the night, he got a little drunk and let himself be mesmerized by Shiro’s ass - afraid he may not be seeing it again for some time once he gave Shiro his answer. They’d only had a few fights before and Keith had been barred from all ass seeing and touching privileges for the duration of all of them. It wasn’t any way to live, but he had a good feeling he’d be enduring another bubble butt drought in the coming week.

When Shiro wrapped up his set for the night, shining with sweat and glitter as he walked off the stage, Keith went back to help him get dressed for home. If it was gonna happen, he might as well bite the bullet. 

Shiro drove them home in the truck, Keith’s eyes shut and head leaned on the window as his buzz simmered down, one hand reached over to rest lazily on Shiro’s thigh, exposed by the shorts he wore to work. He wanted to memorize how soft his skin was, always seeming freshly waxed. 

“Let’s get you to bed, Baby.” Shiro said when he parked the car at home, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “You’re always a sleepy drunk.”

“Hm?” Keith blinked. “Oh. Yeah, thanks for drivin’ Darlin’.”

“Any time. Thanks for watching my show tonight.” He smiled, teeth gleaming in the moonlight as he got out and walked around the truck to help Keith out - even if he didn’t need it. He’d toppled right out of the truck once after one too many drinks and Shiro had taken to lending him a hand now each time he played the part of designated driver. 

“Mm.” Keith relished in the strong arm that wrapped around his waist and dug his house key out of his pocket as they walked together, opening up the door to see all three dogs fast asleep on their living room carpet. 

“Hey sleepy boys.” Shiro grinned as he bent down to pet each of them, his little way of saying goodnight. “Keith?”

“Yeah?” He yawned, halfway to the bedroom. 

“Remember when I said I wanted to ask you something earlier?”

Fuck. He’d been so close to avoiding it, but if Shiro was going to bring it up, he couldn’t dodge again. That wasn’t their relationship. They communicated even if it hurt. Even if Keith desperately didn’t want to. 

“Darlin’...” Keith sighed, turning around and walking back up to him, so he could face those gorgeous wide eyes. “I don’t want to break your heart. I’ve been terrified to say this since you started droppin’ hints, but I don’t want to be a parent. I’m happy with the way things are an’ I never liked kids all that much. I love you to the moon an’ back, but my heart is full with our life right now. I don’t have room for a baby and I hope you can still love me in spite of that.”

“...Keith?”

“What?” He asked, searching Shiro’s eyes for heartbreak, but only finding confusion. 

“You… think I want a baby?”

“...Isn’t that what you’ve been hinting at?”

Shiro laughed and threw his arms around Keith’s shoulders, yanking him into a hug and smothering the top of his head in kisses. “You’re the silliest man on Earth, have I told you that? Baby, Kinkade’s dog had puppies. I really, really,  _ really _ want one even though we already have three dogs, could we please?” He pulled back to look at him, a full pout on his face to make Keith say yes. “I’ll take care of it. It won’t be any more work for you.”

“You were just tryin’ to ask me for a  _ dog _ ?”

“Yeah, I don’t want kids either, Keith. I like our life how it is and we’ve got enough to take care of already. I don’t think we could afford adoption anyways and I’m satisfied with just you and our farm animals.” Shiro shrugged. “Giada’s enough of a baby for me.”

“Holy shit, you had me scared Darlin’.” Keith sighed as he leaned forward and let Shiro hug him again. “You can get the puppy if you want it. I’m sure Kinkade would want to get one off his hands.”

“Really?!” Shiro beamed, squeezing him so hard Keith was sure a rib would crack any second. “Thank you Baby, I swear you’ll love it. They’re all little beagle-corgi mixes.”

“That does sound pretty cute.” Keith had to admit.

“How tired are you?”

“Not too tired. You ‘bout squeezed the life outta me.”

“Sorry.” Shiro smiled as he pulled back. “Got enough energy for me to ride your daylights out as a thank you?”

“Uh…” Keith’s eyes drifted toward the bedroom. “I mean, you know how I feel ‘bout that Spartan get up.”

Shiro’s grin widened just a bit more and he leaned in to press a proper thank you kiss to Keith’s lips, pulling back to plant a bonus one on his scarred cheek. “Maybe I’ll put it back on for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come give some love on Tumblr/Twitter! Same name!

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more Yeehaw!AU and if so i'll post it as other chapters to this!! I don't anticipate writing anything that's not a oneshot though.
> 
> P.S. - I titled this after the song "Chicago" by Sufjan Stevens which I feel is an extremely Yeehaw!AU vibe song.
> 
> (Also come say hi on Tumblr!!! nuttinonice.tumblr.com!)


End file.
